When You Wake
by morningnight
Summary: Kieli is in a world where she never met Harvey, Corporal, Beatrix or any other people she has met along the way. While in this world, she has to find all the little children that are hiding in the area for any chance to escape. Though, what she doesn't know is that all the little children are a symbol of her relationship with people she has met.
1. Chapter 1 Finding One Another

_Finding One Another_

In a dark empty room sat a lonely jewelry box. The old oak wood collected dust, waiting patently for someone to come along and open it. Next to it, a little pale faced girl sat staring at the box, wondering what was inside. She reached out her hand to touch the jewelry box, but she could not reach it. She pulled her hand back, upset that the one thing she wanted was right in front of her, out of reach. A small tear fell from her beautiful blue eyes as she once again began to watch the box, waiting for the day she could open it.

A young black haired girl sat on a train, watching the scenery fly by. She listened to the conversations around her, not taking in one word of them. She had been riding this train for some time now, and the longer she rode in the silent compartment, the more she died to see the world that flew past her. She was on her way to a small town that was not on any map. The first time she had even heard of it was when a boy named Harvey had mentioned it to her before he left. He had said that there something he needed to do, and that he promised to meet her at this town in exactly one month. Now a month later, she is one her way there.

"_Do you think he will be there?_" asked a static voice. Hanging from the window was an old beat up radio that was playing soft music.

"He said he would." She whispered not looking up from the window. "He promised."

"_This wouldn't be his first time breaking a promise._" The radio mumbled before once again going silent. Kieli ignored him, not wanting to think about it. He had promised to be there, and she knew he would.

"_Kieli" Harvey said, grabbing the attention of the girl. She looked up into his copper colored eyes which held no emotion. "There is something that I need to do and you can't come with me."_

"_Why not?" Kieli asked. _

"_Because it is dangerous." Harvey said. "You have to understand, Julius is going to have guards all over the place looking for you. It would be best if you lie low for now." _

"_And what about you?" She asked worriedly. She did not like where this conversation was going. _

"_Don't worry about me." He said. _

The girl stepped down from the train and looked around the platform. They had just arrived at the station moments ago. The girl looked around before making her way towards the gate where she would begin to look for the place that Harvey would meet her. The town itself was not very big but it was very unfamiliar to her, causing her to get lost quite a few times. It wasn't until she was too tired to continue that she regretted not asking someone for directions. As she walked down the street, the radio around her neck remained silent, knowing he would not be able to sway her.

Above her, she could see the sun slowing starting to set, telling her it was becoming late. This made her worry. Not only was the train an hour late, but she was now lost and could not find her way. Horrible thoughts began to flood her mind. What if Harvey had gotten to the bar first and saw she wasn't there yet? What if he was sitting there by himself, complaining about how late she was? What if he got tired of waiting and got up and left?

Kieli tried to calm herself down, telling herself that Harvey would never do those things. Though deep down inside, she knew those are the exact things he would do, and that made her worry even more. Behind her, Kieli heard a noise, making her stop. She turned around to fine two men walking down the street behind her. They were talking happily to each other as they turned the corner and disappear behind a building. Kieli had to admit that she was disappointed. Somewhere deep down, she had hoped it was Harvey.

She turned around and continued to walk when she ran into something. Kieli felt two large hands grab her stopping her from falling. She looked up to find a tall man standing there. He wore a dirty work jacket and pants. His large, rough hands held onto Kieli's shoulder, holding her up with some support. His copper colored hair rested on his head, growing messy from the wind. The bangs that hung down covered his copper colored eyes.

"H-Harvey?" Kieli asked the man. He looked down at her with his copper color eyes.

"Where have you been?" He asked hasher than he meant "I told you to meet me there at twelve. It's already past two!"

"The train ran late." The train ran late. That's all she could think to say to him after they have been separated for some time.

"Well whatever." Harvey said releasing her. "Let's just go." He walked past her and down the road.

"_He still hasn't change has he?"_ asked the radio from under her chin. Kieli ignored his comment before running after Harvey. When she caught up to him, she stared up at his profile, trying to guess what he was thinking. His copper colored eyes were staring ahead, not once showing any sign of looking down at her.

Kieli dropped her gaze to the ground where she watched the rocks and the cracks in the road disappear behind her as she walked forward. Next to her, Harvey made no effort to speak to her. Even Corporal was silent for once. She was beginning to feel lonely. Yes she was with Harvey, but he seemed to be distracted by other things.

"Where did you come from?" Harvey asked suddenly. Kieli looked up to find that he was still watching ahead of him. Harvey began to feel her eyes on him, so he looked down to see her staring at him confused. "What town did you just come from?"

"Oh." Kieli said when she realized what he was talking about. "I was just in Easterbury town."

"Why were you there?" Harvey asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Kieli said looking away. There was something she wanted to ask him but she was afraid he would become upset with her, so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"_Where are we going?_" Kieli heard Corporal ask. Harvey clicked his tongue as he answered. "Hell if I know." Harvey said it harshly, making Kieli flinch unconsciously. She had been away from him for a while, that she forgot about how heartless he could be sometimes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harvey watched as Kieli flinched at his harsh tone. He began to feel a little guilty for snapping like that, even if it wasn't directed at her. He sighed to himself, before watching the road ahead. Ahead of him, he could see the main street that stretched across in from of them, it filled with busy people. As Harvey reached the main street, he turned left and began to walk down the road where he saw an old shack that sold cigarettes. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his last cigarette before placing it into his mouth and lighting it with his silver lighter.

"Harvey?" He heard a small voice ask behind him. He stopped and turned around to find Kieli standing there in the middle of the street looking up at him. "What happened to your hand?"

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone! I'm back^^ First off i know this is on the short side, but i have had a lot to do this week and i didn't want to push the date back again, so...yea. I know most of you would probably prefer to wait than to have a short chapter (with a cliff hanger no less) but I promise that the next few chapters will be long...i hope..<p>

Anyway HAPPY HALLOWEEN! n HAPPY ALL HALLO"S EVE (which ever comes first)

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Kieli. All rights go to the Author; Yukako Kabei


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Lost Things

_Finding Lost Things_

Harvey looked at Kieli confused, not knowing what she was talking about. Not thinking, he lifted his hand to see what was wrong when he remember. Harvey quickly tried to place his hand in his pocket, but Kieli reached out, stopping him. A small sting went through his hand as her soft touch, touched the raw skin.

Kieli stared at his hand, both frighten and worried. Most of the skin that belonged to his hand was gone. All that was left, if any, was black burnt parts that desperately tried to remain hold. The rest of his hand raw skin that was red and warm. In the middle of his palm, Kieli could feel the pulsing of his vain as it tried to repair the gash that rested there. She knew that if she turned his hand over, that she would see the black liquid seeping all over the wound.

"It's nothing." Harvey said as he pulled his hand away from her quickly. Kieli pulled her hands to her chest in surprise by his sudden movement. She grabbed the warm jacket and rubbed her fingers against the soft material, trying to forget the feeling of the burnt skin from her memory. "Kieli" Harvey said, as he saw the look on her face. She refused to look up at him as she continued to stare at the spot where his hand had just been. He watched as tears began to surface on the brim of her eyes. "Let's just go." He said trying to distract her. "The train is going to leave soon." He turned and began to walk away, knowing that she would follow him.

Harvey listened carefully for the sound of her footsteps. When he heard them, he let go of the breath he had been holding. As they walked, Kieli remained silent, a ton of things going through her mind. What had happened to his hand? Why was he hiding it from me? When he got that, was he on the verge of death? How long ago did he get that? Why didn't he say anything?

All those thoughts swirled around in her mind as she unconsciously followed him to the train station.

"Stay here." Harvey said as he turned to Kieli. They were standing next to the train, and he knew that he could have a clear view of her if she stayed here. Kieli nodded before he walked away, heading towards the ticket booth. As he got there, a young woman was sitting behind the counter.

"Two tickets." Harvey said. The woman nodded as she pulled out two tickets and handed them to him. He gave her the money before turning around, looking for Kieli in the crowd. From the part in the crowd, he saw Kieli standing there, talking to the radio around her neck. He began to make his way over to her, when a group of people bumped into him, obscuring his vision.

"Sorry." said a woman in the group before bowing and leaving. Harvey gave her a small nod before looking back to find that Kieli was no longer standing there.

"Kieli?" Harvey said to no one in particular as he walked over to the spot that Kieli had just been in. He looked around, finding no trace of her.

"_Her-_" said something low and filled with static. "_Herbie_" Harvey took a step forward, listening to the voice again when something hit his foot. He looked down to see an old radio sliding away from him.

"Corporal?" Harvey asked as he crouched down to pick him up.

"_Don't open it-_" Came the static voice before going completely dead. Harvey began to play with the dials, but he could not get corporal to work. "Damn it." Harvey said standing up and looking around. A few feet away something caught his eye, making him walk over to it. It was a small box. Harvey began to make his way through the crowd that was now beginning to thin and over to the box when something stopped him

"Mommy look!" said a little boy as he bent down to pick up the box.

"Il don't touch that!" His mother screamed as she pulled him away from the box. "You don't know what that is!"

"But mommy!" The boy named Il complained as he looked up. He pouted up at her as she shook her head and said "No Il, you know what has been happening lately, and the last thing I need is for you to pick up every little thing on the street."

As Harvey reached them, he bent down and picked it up, looking at it carefully.

"Are you insane?" yelled a voice next to Harvey. He looked up to find the mother staring at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Harvey asked.

"How can you just pick it up like that!" she yelled as she looked between him and the box. "You don't know what it is."

"It's a box." Harvey stated, wondering if she had lost her mind. The woman took a step back, taking her son with her.

"You are not from here are you?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the box.

"No." Harvey said as he shoved his burnt hand into his box, so not to alarm her. He looked down at the box in his hand and began to look at it from all angles not finding one thing wrong with it.

"Well than maybe you should be more careful about that type of stuff." The woman said before turning around and walking away, puling Il with her.

"Wait!" Harvey said before he could stop himself. The woman turned to face him, slowly thinking if that was the right choice. "I'm looking for a girl. She is about this tall and has black hair. I was traveling with her and she must have wondered off, did you happen to see her?" Harvey asked. It wouldn't hurt to ask her, even though he already knew that this woman wasn't much help to him.

"No, but if I were you, I would report it to the police as soon as possible and hope for the best." She than turned around and walked quickly away from him, dragging her son with her. Harvey looked down at the box in his hand, before the broken radio in his other.

"What have you gotten into this time Kieli?" Harvey asked aloud before shoving his hands into his pockets and heading out towards the center of town, were he hoped he could start looking.

* * *

><p>"Stay here." said Harvey before he turned and walked away, heading for the ticket station. Kieli sighed to herself before looking around. The train they were getting on was to head north, but she did not know exactly where.<p>

"_What do you think happened to Herbie's hand?_" asked Corporal from under her chin. Since everyone was in such a hurry, he did not find a reason to whisper, like he normally would.

"I don't know, but it looked really bad." Kieli said as she bought her hands to her chest again. The smell of crisp burnt skin and the feeling of raw skin on her finger tips made her feel uneasy. "I wonder what he did to get like that."

"_He probably got shoved in a fire or something._" Corporal said not sounding one bit sympathetic.

"I just wish he would tell me these things." Kieli whispered to herself. She had been worried sick about him for a month, and when she finally convinced herself that he was fine, she noticed his hand and everything goes back to the way it was before. She became worried and he didn't care about it.

"Huh?" Kieli said as she looked to the ground. At her feet she saw a small little box. She bent down and picked it up. She began to exam the box, curious as how it got there. The wood looked old and worn. A dull shine shone from it as she turned it in her hands. On the front part, just under the opening, was a small lock. Kieli tried to open the box, but it remained shut. "It won't open." Kieli said to herself. She tried again to open it, this moving it just a little.

"_Wait Kieli don't open that!_" Corporal said, drawing her attention to him, but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

><p>Hey! sorry I have been soooo busy with crap lately! Today I have districts and I don't know if you know about that but, its a HUGE pain in the a-hole. I play viola so all i do is go into a room and the judges have their back turned to me and i play a piece of music. Than i do two scales (there are like 7) and then i cite-read. And if you don't know what cite-reading is, its just you get handed a piece of music for the first time and you play it as well as you can. ANYWAY, i did this last year and i got 7th chair out of 12 chairs, which isn't bad. I mean my hands would NOT stop shaking. Anyway today i have to do it and i hate it so much! To my teacher it is, you do districts, you get and A if you dont do districts you get last chair possible and a C. So obviously you know what one i choose...the C.( i want to so bad though but my teacher is making me go for the A)<p>

Anyway here is the next one, sorry that it is on a cliff hanger again but on the bright side it is a bit longer? A bit is the keyword here. Anyway i hope you enjoy it and since Thanksgiving is coming up i hope to have one or two more chapters up for you^^


	3. Chapter 3 Finding A Game to Play

_Finding A Game to Play  
><em>

_Hehehe_

Kieli opened her eyes and looked around. She was in an unknown room. A bed with grey sheets laid a few feet away. Next to it was a small night table that had a tiny lamp on it. There were no windows or doors anywhere in the room, instead, the old wooden walls and floors seemed like they had built a box around her, not letting her get a chance to escape. From where Kieli lay on the dirty floor, she could see a layer of dust on the almost every surface in the room.

_Hehehe_

Kieli pulled herself up and looked around. She could not find a single door or window in the room. It made Kieli feel nervous. How did she get in, if she could not get out?

_Hehehe._

Kieli froze at the sound. It had been very faint but it was still heard. Something had giggled. Kieli slowly looked around the room, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Hello? She asked, hoping no one would answer. It was even a second later until she heard a soft, high-pitched voice call out to her. "_Come play_." Kieli twisted around to find a door that had not been there before, opened just a crack. "_Come play with me_." said the voice again.

Kieli stood up and dusted off her skirt before taking a step towards the door. She was so curious about the voice that she didn't even realize that she was now wearing her school uniform instead of the normal pants and jacket that she usually had on.

"Come play." The voice called again, this time more clear than before. Something about it seemed a little off to Kieli because the first thing that came to mind when she heard it was that it sounded like it had become solid instead of it being faint and distant. Not letting that bother her, Kieli reached out to touch the rust color handle. As her finger brushed up against the cold handle, she felt a cool breeze. Wondering what was on the other side, she pulled open the door.

* * *

><p>Harvey leaned up against the wall of the old stone building as he played with the dial on the old radio. It had not said a word since he had found it on the ground at the station. The last thing he had heard from him had made no sense.<p>

"Don't open what?" Harvey half asked himself, half asked the dead radio. He pulled out the box that he had shoved in his pocket and examined it again. It was just a simple wooden book that had an opening covered by a rusted lock. There was nothing special about it, but there wasn't anything simple about it. Harvey shoved the radio into his pocket, taking a mental note to fix it later. He took his right hand and held the box in that hand while he used his left to try to pry it open.

Nothing.

It would not open. Harvey tried again and again, but the box still would not open. Getting annoyed he shoved it back into his pocket and pushed off from the wall. He decided to go find a place to stay for the night. Above him in the sand colored sky, the sun was setting slowly behind the haze that clouded the town. The last thing he needed was the Watch or something to find him wondering around alone at night.

Harvey walked down the street, not paying attention to anyone or anything around him in particular. _What could Kieli have gotten herself into? I told her to stay there, how hard was that? Not to mention this stupid radio is broken. It's a piece of junk. Why do I even bother keeping it around?_Harvey looked down at the radio swinging at his side. He was holding the leather strap in his left hand as he walked down the street. Without thinking, Harvey stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. _Where could she have gone? There is no way she could have gotten on the train without a ticket and unless she was kidnapped, she must have left the station. But why leave Corporal? _A small spark shot out of the speaker before it went silent once again. _Oh right, who in their right mind wouldn't leave this piece of junk behind? Well, whatever, I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later. _

Harvey continued to walk down the street, in the back of his mind, quietly worrying about Kieli. It had been a month since he had seen her and now, barely an hour later, she was gone. Though he would never admit it to himself, for a second he believed that the reason she might have left was because of him.

Harvey walked around the street of the town until it was way past dark. His thoughts that kept running through his mind made him forget that it was getting late and he needed a place to stay. It wasn't until he heard something behind him that he realized just how late it had gotten.

"Hey, did you find anything yet?" called a voice. Harvey stopped and turned around to find a group of people gathering together under a streetlight.

"No, not yet, though I am starting to wonder if this is a lost cause." called another. From where Harvey stood, he could see a group of adults mostly man of men and one or two women. The lone teenager that stood in the back looked over at him.

"I swear, if we don't find something soon, we will lose another child." Said a man that seemed, to Harvey, was the leader of the small group. The young teenager began to walk over to Harvey, unnoticed by the adults.

"Well we could always just call the Church Soldiers again." said a female who looked extremely worried.

"Can I help you?" said the young teenager that walked up to Harvey. Harvey looked down at him, not happy about the tone he had used.

"Not really." Harvey said causally.

"Good-bye then."

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't need anything, then leave." His tone was harsh and to the point.

"What if I don't want to?" Harvey asked, using the same harsh tone as the boy.

"Kone!" screamed a woman. Harvey looked up to find the adults of the group were all looking up at him. The expressions they wore on their face was mostly fear and anger.

"It's fine! He is just a traveler!" called the boy

"I never said that!" Harvey snapped.

"So …you're not a traveler?" the boy asked turning back to face him.

"No I am."

"But you just said you weren't!"

"No, I said that I never _said_ I was one, I never said that I _wasn't_ one." The boy looked up at Harvey, confused for a moment before saying, "… You're weird." and walking away. Harvey watched as the boy walked back to the worried adults, who were waiting for him. Harvey sighed to himself before turning around and continuing down the street, feeling their eyes on him.

* * *

><p>Kieli opened the door and saw a small girl inside, who stared up at Kieli with curious eyes. She had short black hair and big black eyes that seemed to be an abyss of darkness. Her pale round face was emotionless as she stood silently in the doorway.<p>

"Hello" Kieli said, crouching down to get a better look at her. The little girl seemed to have a childish face and features, but in some way was very mature. It reminded Kieli of someone, but of whom she could not remember.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked innocently.

"My name is Kieli, what's yours?"

"Hinakowai" The girl said. (Note: not a real name. Just a bunch of letters thrown together during class)

"That's a beautiful name." Kieli smiled at her. 'What are you doing in this closet anyway?"

"I'm playing a game." Hinakowai said. "Would you like to play?"

"Sure." Kieli said. It had been a while since she had played games with other children. Back in her old school, they were not allowed to play game, because it was not allowed. "What kind of game are we playing?"

"Kagome." Hinakowai said. "It's when you hide and a group of children go looking for you. Once they find you, they form a circle around her, keeping you from escaping. Then after they are done circling you, you become part of the circle in order to find the other children. Once they are all found and in the circle, the game ends until you get another kid to play."

"That sounds interesting." Kieli said. "But how do you get out of the circle once you are in it?"

"You don't"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I updated. There is a reason for that, but i don't have the energy or time to explain it. Anyway, the 6th book is out everyone! I just finished yesterday and OMG if you have not read it please do.<p>

**Okay, so right now I am in a betting sort of mood. Let's see...**

Challenge: To guess the next Kieli Book Cover.

Prize: hm...what will it be?...I know! If you bet and win, I will buy your next Kieli book! Think I am joking? I never joke about Kieli. But yea, I will really buy your book if I lose and you guess it right. I would just go buy an amazon gift card or Barnes and Nobles gift card (depending on what you prefer) and I will just give you the information number things on the back and you can order you book, free of cost completely.

Rules:

1. Have to be specific. No like animal or stuff animal or wood or something. You have to say dog or teddy bear or what ever the cover might be.

2. You have to Private message me or leave a review and I get back to you in order to count as you being in the bet.

3. This whole thing closes after April 16th and if you read this after that than Private message me or something and we'll talk.

5. Can't tell my parents

4. Why did i skip this number.

6. I'm just writing things done now.

7. GUAH!

**Well here is the title and I guess good luck. :As The Deep Ravine's Winds Howl **

**P.S. HI LIFE IS NO FAIRYTALE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding A Boy and A Girl

_Finding A Girl and A Boy  
><em>

_"Kagome__." Hinakowai said. "It's when you hide and a group of children go looking for you. Once they find you, they form a circle around you, keeping you from escaping. Then after they are done circling you, you become part of the circle in order to find the other children. Once they are all found and in the circle, the game ends until you get another kid to play."_

_"That sounds interesting," Kieli said. "But how do you get out of the circle once you are in it?"_

_"You don't"_

"What do you mean I don't?" Kieli asked confused. Hinakowai tilted her head to the side, confused on what she was asking.

"You have to finish the game first," Hinakowai said with a smile, trying to understand why Kieli was confused. "If you want to leave you have to win, I think. I'm not quite sure, no one has ever come here asking to leave," Hinakowai stood there for a moment, thinking about the answer to the question. "Oh I know! What if we switch it around! What if you go looking for all of us and if you find all of us, you can leave!"

"That's great!" Kieli said with a smile. "But do I have a time limit?"

"Oh that's a good idea, hmm let me think…" She bit her lip as she thought about it and when she got the answer, she looked up at Kieli with a brightful expression. "How about until the moon sets?"

"But it's afternoon," Kieli said, remembering that her train arrived that the station around one in the afternoon. She figured it couldn't have been that much longer since she had met up with Harvey and had gone back to the train station.

"Do you want it longer?" Hinakowai asked, titling her head in a confused way. Kieli shook her head.

"No that's fine, really," Kieli got down on her knees, her legs growing tried from crouching this entire time. She moved her skirt out of the way a little before shifting and getting comfortable. "So how many children do I have to find?"

"That's a secret!" Hinakowai giggled. "It would be too easy if I told you how many of us there were."

"I guess," Kieli sighed. She had a bad feeling about this. Something didn't seem to right and she was beginning to worry where Harvey was.

_Wait, who is Harvey? _Kieli thought, trying to search the depths of her mind, trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

"So your job is to find all of us before the moon sets in a few hours. If it sets and you didn't find all of us, than you will have to stay here with us forever and ever!" Hinakowai said, drawing Kieli's attention back to her. Kieli figured it was best to forget about whoever the person was and focus on trying to complete the game. She got this strange feeling that if she didn't soon, she would not be able to leave and she will be leaving people she cared about behind.

"Good luck!" Hinakowai cheered as she took a step back and disappeared in the back of the closet.

"Wait, how do I get out of here!" Kieli asked as she stepped through the threshold. She held out her hands and she felt the back of the closet. Kieli took a step back, looking around.

_Where did she go?_ Kieli turned around and looked around the room, trying to find a way out, but there was none. She was alone in the room.

_Creak_

Kieli looked over to find a door cracked open a little on the other side of the room. She knew that it had not been there before which bothered her a little, but she pushed the thought aside. Kieli opened the door slowly, afraid of what might be on the other side, but when she poked her head around the door, she found an empty dark hallway. Feeling a little safer, she opened the door and took a step out, careful not to inhale the dust that floated around her. The soft beams of sunlight floated in from the cracks in the wall, lighting only parts of the hallway. The green of the moss and vines stood out against the dark walls as they slowly tried to make their way up to the ceiling and out of reach of the sunlight.

_Hehehehe_

"Hello?" Kieli called as she took a few steps out. She saw a movement up ahead, but she didn't know if it had been her imagination or not. At first, it looked as if it had run across the hall but when she looked closely, there was nowhere to go but straight. "Hello?"

"Hello," whispered a voice back. Kieli spun around when she heard the voice behind her, but there was nothing there. All that was there was a wall.

"Wait…" Kieli ran up the wall and started to move her hands around it, trying to look for the creases. "What happened to the door?" she asked herself as she began to search franticly. She remembered there being a door, but it seemed to be no longer there.

"What are you doing?" Kieli turned around to find a little boy there, looking up at her with a confused look. His blonde hair was on the long side and his bangs covered most of his eyes. The dirty white hospital uniform looked to be a size or too big for him, not that he noticed.

"What happened to the door?" Kieli asked, not bothered by the fact that this boy had suddenly just appeared.

"It disappeared," He made it sound as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Why? Did you leave something in there?"

"No"

"Do you need to go back in there?"

"No"

"Then what is the issue?" He titled his head to the left, not understanding her concern for the loss of the door.

"I guess there really isn't one," Kieli began to notice the dirt on his face and small hands. She kind of felt a little upset for this boy, who looked to be no older than five. "What is your name?"

"I'm Len!" He said in a cheerful voice. A huge smile came to his face as he looked up at her. "Let's be friends!"

"Okay!" Kieli crouched down so she was eye level with him. "My name is Kieli."

"That's a pretty name!" He said, sounding even more excited. "My sissy will love you meet you!"

"You sister?" Kieli asked, shocked to hear that he even had one. If he was happy enough to show her where his sister was, maybe he would show her where all the others where. "Where is she?"

"She is this way!" Len grabbed Kieli's hand and pulled her down the hallway, not bothered when she stumbled to keep up with him. Kieli followed Len down the first hallway before turning and going down another. She seemed to have followed him through quite a lot of hallways because Kieli had lost track of where she was going. Luckily for her though, Len turned down one last hallway that had a door at the end of it.

"Rin! Rin where are you!" called Len as he burst through a door. Kieli looked around to find a dark dusty room and to her disappointment, it was empty. "Rin where are you! Kieli wants to meet you!"

"Idoit!" yelled a voice. Kieli spun around as the door behind her slammed shut. "How could you be so stupid?" The voice was echoing all around the room, making it impossible for Kieli to locate where she was. "The whole point of the game was for her to come look for us, not you look for her!"

"I'm sorry, but she seemed lonely without her friends," Len said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Friends?" Kieli asked, not sure what he was talking about. She had never had friends before, so what was he referring too.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes!" Suddenly the voice lightened up and Kieli looked to find a long blonde haired child walking out of the corner, her hands on her hips. "Who cares if she looks lonely!? We can't save everyone you know."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing!" Rin snapped. Kieli suddenly had the urge to yell at Rin, saying that even if they couldn't save everyone, they should at least try, but something stopped her. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt like Rin had a point, not that she would ever admit that. "Oh well, looks like we lost."

"That's not true! What about Mikaru, Lukina, Kaito-"

"Shut up!" Rin yelled, making Len flinch. "Do you want to give her all the answers!?" She then turned to Kieli with a smile. "I apologize for my brother, he can mess things up sometimes. I tell him to do one thing and he goes and does the opposite. It gets him in a lot of trouble, and it seems I always have to get him out of it."

"I never asked you to help me!" Len snapped, a small blush appearing on his face.

"That's because you are stubborn and would never ask for help, no matter how much you needed it," She shot back. Her long tangled blonde hair was mixed with dirt and leaves. The dirt that covered her skin and clothes was more noticeable that the boys, making Kieli wonder if she was the one who did more of the work. "I feel like I am always babysitting you."

"I never asked you to!" Len yelled. It seemed that he was starting to get mad, but when Kieli looked at Rin, she looked unaffected. "I can do things on my own to you know!"

"Sure you can," Rin snorted, not believing him. This made Len snap.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you!" He yelled as he grabbed Kieli's arm an began to drag her out the door that had reappeared and was now opening up for them. "I'll prove that I don't need you!"

"Is it okay to leave her alone back there?" Kieli asked after a moment. Len didn't answer her as he continued to make his way down the hall and away from the room his sister was in. Kieli looked over her shoulder and wondered if that counted as finding one of the children. Hinakowai hadn't really explained the rules of finding the children to her.

"I hate her," Len mumbled under his breath. Kieli stopped and Len was yanked back, not expecting her to suddenly stop like she had. "What?"

"You don't mean that," Kieli mumbled, her bangs hiding her expression. Len tilted his head, confused. "You don't hate her."

"Yea I do," Len crossed his arms over his chest. "She is always telling me what to do and where I can and can't go. She always has to be right and when I go off to do something without telling her, I get scolded for it. I feel like a child and despite all of my freedoms, I feel like I only have so much room to do anything."

"She does that because she cares about you," Kieli said in a voice that was just above a whisper. "You may not realize it now, but when she does all that for you, she just wants you to stay safe. She probably doesn't like to show that she cares, so she scolds you. It's her way of showing that she is concerned, and you shouldn't let it bother you. You should be happy that you have someone in your life that is willing to do something that for you."

"Don't you have someone in your life like that?" Kieli's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice. There, standing in the middle of the hallway was a tall figure who wore a dirty work jacket and baggy brown pants. Both of his hands where in his pockets and the copper color hair hid his two matching eyes.

"Harvey?" The name that escaped her lips was unfamiliar to her and she had to stop and think to herself of where she heard that name before.

"Who's that?" Len asked, bring her attention back. Kieli looked down to find Len staring up at her with a confused look.

"I don't know," Kieli said, trying to think back. That person who had been standing there moments ago looked so familiar her and now that she had seen him, worry started to flood her. Was he safe? Did something happen to him? Where was he now? All these questions along with more worry filled her and Kieli had to shake her head to get rid of it all.

"What's wrong?" Len asked, taking a step towards her.

"Nothing, let's just keep looking!" Kieli said cheerfully, trying to get rid of the paranoid she felt tugging at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Okay, so <em>technically<em> I did update this is the next few weeks because well...its been a few weeks. Not that you will let me forget that...IM SOOOO SORRY! But here is the next chapter and it is LONGER than any other one I wrote for this story. Truthfully, it was longer, but I cut it short cause this was a nice ending, but I will be updating more often I PROMISE! Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Thanks to moonlightonthesea for reminding me that I even still have this story and thanks to everyone else who is reading this and keeping with this despite my horrible not-updating-often-phase.


	5. Chapter 5 Finding a Garden

_Finding a Garden_

Kieli walked down the hallway, following Len closely. He had begun to lead her down another series of hallways, mumbling to himself every now and then about if he was going the right way. Once or twice he had even said that they had to go back they way they came because they missed a turn. Kieli had no idea where he was taking her and whenever she would ask, he would said it was too the garden.

"Why are we going there?" Kieli asked. She had asked him again where they were going and he had replied with the same answer.

Len stopped and looked at her for a minute, looking deep in thought.

"We are going there because that is where he is," He said before turning down another hallway. Kieli could have sworn that they had already been down this hallway, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Rin might have been mean to us, but he will help! He is always yelling at her anyway."

"Who is?" Kieli asked. She was sure she was suppose to be looking for these children on her own, but by the looks of it, Len was leading her to another one.

"Kaito," Len stopped and looked around a corner before turning and looking down another. "Damn it!"

"What is wrong?" Kieli asked as she took a step forward and looked around the corner. It looked to lead into another hallway that branched off in three different directions.

"I think we are lost," Len said as he put a hand to his head. "Finding him is always a pain. He lives out in the garden and trying to find my way out of here is always so difficult," Len crossed his arms and began to pout. "Why can't he just live in the house like the rest of us?"

"What if I tried?" Kieli asked. She knew that no matter how lost she got, she wasn't going to get anymore lost than she was right now. "I mean, I am suppose to me looking for them, so what if I try to look and if you see something that rings a bell, you let me know?"

"Alright!" Len suddenly began cheerful again. Kieli smiled, happy to see that he was back to normal, but a little nervous at leading them around. She didn't know this house like Len probably did and since everything looked the same to her. She could most likely go in a circle for an hour and never know it.

"Let's try this way," She pointed to the left and began to walk that way. She could hear Len trailing after her. They walked around for what felt like hours to her, trying to find the exit, but she got nowhere. All she felt like she was doing was walking around in a giant circle. It got to the point where she had to stop and look around to see if she had actually made any progress towards the outside.

"What's wrong Kieli?" Len asked after he noticed that Kieli looked confused.

"I think we are lost," She said, turning to him. He gave her another confused look before something behind her caught his eye. She turned around to find a small marking on the wall. Looking closely, she noticed that it was a small craving of a flower. It was poorly cut and it was painted an off color that was faded.

"No we aren't! We here!" He yelled happily as he grabbed Kieli's hand and began to drag her down the hall. She followed him and as they took a right turn, a bright light blinded her. She brought her arm over her eyes as too block out the light.

"Kaito!" screamed Len as he ran ahead. Kieli removed her arm and stepped out into the porch. The sun that was hidden by most of the tree tops shined down on the garden. Flowers and bushes bloomed everywhere, mixing with the trees that were around it. A small river ran through it alongside the small dirt path that Len was now running up. "Kaito Kaito, come out!"

Kieli stepped down from the porch and walked up the path, following the little boy in front of her.

"Kaito come out and play!" Len yelled.

"I don't want to," said a voice. Kieli stopped and looked around, not sure where they had come from. She walked up the path a little more, trying to catch up with Len, who was now spinning in a circle, calling out the name.

"Come on, don't be like that! I thought you said we were friends!" Len argued with the bodiless voice.

"We are, but I don't know her and I'm not coming out until I feel comfortable about her," the voice said, making Kieli feel a little uncomfortable. She couldn't believe this voice was uncomfortable with her. She felt the same exact way.

"But she is nice, really really nice! Plus, she is lonely!" Len tried to explain, but it didn't seem to work. Something brushed up against her leg and she looked down to see a small animal running and hiding into the cover of a flower. She crouched down and tried to get a closer look, but when she lifted the edge of the flower, she saw that it was gone.

"Huh?" Kieli said as she looked all around her, not sure where it had gone. She looked all around her, but there wasn't any sign of it anywhere.

"There she is."

"She is the one who left."

"She is all alone."

"She is the one who talks to herself."

Kieli looked around, trying to find the source of all the voices she was hearing. Each one sounded different and she was positive that they all sounded familiar, but she couldn't recall from where.

"Kaito!" Len complained. Kieli looked around to find Len talking to a bush. "Come out please!"

"And why should I?" said a voice from behind her. Kieli spun around to find a boy standing there. He was just a few inches taller than her when she was crouching and his purple hair was tied back to show his pale face. The dark purple eyes were staring at Len as he talked, not once recognizing the fact that Kieli was there.

"Kaito!" Len screamed as he jumped up and ran over to him, and tackling him in a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Why?" Kaito asked as he pushed Len off of him. To Kieli, he looked more like a samurai than a small child. His long kimono was white and purple and around his waist he even had a small sword that was sticking out behind him.

"Because I never get to come out and visit you anymore! You make it impossible to find you!" Len said as he got back to his feet. He didn't bother to brush away the dirt that had gotten on him as he watched Kaito do just that.

"What are you doing here anyway? She is supposed to find us herself, remember?" He explained as he finished brushing away the last of the dirt from his long sleeves.

"But she did!" Len yelled happily. "She found you all by herself. If she hadn't taken the lead, I wouldn't have found this place."

"That's nice, but why are you with her anyway?"

"Cause I told you she is nice!" Len said, a pout coming to his face as he realized that Kaito hadn't been listening to him.

"I wasn't talking to you," Kaito said before turning around and facing the house. "I want to know why _you _are following them."

"Because if I don't, he will get hurt," Rin said as she came out. Len, who was shocked to see her, smiled happily at her and threw his arms the air.

"Rin, you came!" He sounded like a child and Kieli couldn't help but smile.

"I only came along for your safety. I don't trust her at all and I think you are going to get hurt the longer you hang out with her," Rin said, glaring at Kieli as she stood up. Kieli, wanting to push it aside, was going to ignore the comment but she found it hard when Kaito stepped in.

"Leave her alone, she seems perfectly fine to me."

"You were the one hiding a minute ago," Rin pointed out, making Kaito glared at her. "Plus if you think about it, the whole point of her being here is to find us and we just keep relieving ourselves to her along the way."

"Why are you so bitchy?" Kaito asked. Rin snapped to look at him, a glare on her face.

"Excuse me!? Last I check, you were some old broken down piece of crap that talks to Len because he has no one else," Rin snapped back.

"And you're some cranky bitch that think that everyone will do what you say because you say it!"

"I don't need this from an old hunk of garbage!" Rin said before turning around and disappearing back into the house. Kaito stuck out his tongue at her, obliviously not finished with everything that he wanted to say.

"Man, she gets on my nerves!" Kaito said as he put his hands through his sleeves and turned to Len. "She is always bossing you around and telling you to be careful when all she ever does is get in the way of everyone else. I think this is the first time that I have seen her without a cut or bandage on her."

"Well I know she means well," Len said, trying to reason with him. "She does her best to look out for me."

"You are one to talk. You sometimes are the reason she starts yelling in the first place," Kaito turned and began to walk over to the bench that Kieli hadn't noticed before.

"What do you mean by that!?" Len yelled as he went to follow.

"Not that it is all your fault. She is an idiot sometimes and doesn't listen to what anyone else has to say. That is why she is in half of the trouble she is in the first place," Katio explained as he sat down on the bench. She closed his eyes and sighed.

"She can be nice sometimes. Remember that silver lighter she gave me?" Len asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, proving his point. "She didn't do that because she had to; she did it because she wanted too."

"She never gave it to you, she just left it and you happened to pick it up," Kaito's voice sounded like it was full of static and this confused Kieli for a minute, but when he spoke up, it was gone. "but my point is that she should get the stick out of her ass."

"Yea, I guess," Len sighed.

"Well you better get going. You only have until the moon sets and you wasted a lot of time trying to find me," Just to prove his point, he pointed up towards the sky. The orange and pink glow from the setting sun shinned over the tree tops.

"We might as well," Len stood up and waved goodbye to the small samurai that was sitting on the bench. Kieli went to wave good-bye but saw that the boy was no longer there and sitting in its place was an old beat up radio.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find someone else!" Len said, pulling on hand. She looked at him before looking back over her shoulder to see Kaito sitting there, staring off into the setting sun.

Kieli wanted to ask if Len had seen that, but she decided better of it as they walked back into the house.

"Where are we going now?" Kieli asked instead. She didn't know how many children were there and how many she had to find, but as long as Len kept helping, she was happy.

"Hmm…." Len stopped and thought about it for a moment. It seemed he was having a hard time choosing between all of the children here. "Let's go visit Lukina! She is really nice and pretty and amazing!" He sounded so excited about it that it made Kieli want to meet her even more.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Its me! I am going to a convention tomorrow and I wanted to update my fanfictions before I went. I can't wait! Anyway, I forgot to explain what was going on because I have yet to update my summary but this is pretty much what is happening:<p>

Kieli is in a world where she never met Harvey or Corporal or Beatrix (maybe) and like it was said earlier, she has to go find all the little children that are hiding away in the area. Though, what she doesn't know is that all the little children are a symbol of her relationship with people she has met. Like with Len and Rin. Rin (who is like Harvey) yells at Len (who is like Kieli) about being and idiot and getting into trouble. Kieli, even though she remember Harvey, explained to Len that Rin was only doing that because she cared about him and wanted him to be safe. So, each child has its only little person and reason that they are there.

So I hope that didn't confuse anyone anymore. It would suck if it did and I apologize but I am not great at explaining things like this. Worse comes to Worse, you all wait until the end to get what I am talking about if you can continue that long. Anyway, I hope you all had a good Christmas and a great News Years!

peace out!


	6. Chapter 6 Finding a Place

_Finding a Place_

"_Circle you, circle you. Don't run away, you're the same. Before the moon sets aside, cut their necks off as they cry. Circle you, circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?_" A young girl, no older then seven walked around the room, humming this song to herself. Her bright green eyes traveled around the blank, empty room, looking for something that could not be seen.

"Hmm, I wonder...am I next?" She asked herself as she listened to the silence around her. "If so...what shall I do?" The girl turned around and looked towards the door, a smile creeping to her face. "I know...I'll kill them." The sweet smile quickly turned wicked as something evil surrounded her fragile body.

* * *

><p>Harvey walked around the darkening streets, slightly hoping that the place he had slept the night before still had a room. Not that he had much money in the first place after spending most of it on train tickets he couldn't use.<p>

"Damn it, now what am I going to do?" Harvey asked himself as he looked down at the radio in his hand. It seemed that the wiring on the inside had shot, and Harvey couldn't get it to work again. _And after all that trouble of meeting up with them again..._

As soon as he thought it, he regretted it. It really wasn't _that_ much trouble meeting up with them. It had been along they way and Kieli had looked happy to see him, despite him being rude to her. Part of him wanted to work on that, but the other half didn't want to bother. If she was going to travel with him, she should know that he was going to be like this no matter what. He wasn't going to change for one girl.

"Hey you!" called a voice, making Harvey stop unconsciously. He looked over his shoulder to find a boy running over to him. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"Me?" Harvey asked, a little dumbfounded. Last he checked, it wasn't a crime to walk around the streets. "What about you? Do you know how dangerous it is to be out this late at night?" It wasn't until Harvey had said it that he realized just how late it had gotten. The sun had already set and the moon was high in the sky.

"Yes I do, that is exactly why I'm asking why you are out here!" The kid snapped. Harvey flinched in surprised at the tone the kid had used, but that only made him annoyed. This kid obviously didn't understand what he was doing.

"I don't need a brat like you to tell me it's dangerous out here," Harvey snapped, glaring down at the young boy, who, to Harvey's surprise, held his ground. This just made him remember how much he didn't like kids these days. "Look, I'n busy right now, so go bother someone else." As Harvey turned to leave, something cut across his arm and he looked to find he had a tear in the coat. He quickly glanced behind him to find that the kid had a knife in his hand.

"I never said you could leave!" The kid yelled as he held up the knife. The way he held it though, Harvey wasn't sure if he was trying to defend himself or was getting ready for another attack. What he did know though was that this brat was inexperienced.

"Put that thing away. It's dangerous." Harvey said, trying to ignore the anger feeling he felt towards the kid. He didn't want to cause trouble and draw attention to himself when Kieli was still missing, but this kid was really making it hard.

"Who are you?" The kid ignored him and started throwing questions at him. "What are you doing here? Why are you out so late? Are you planning on stealing more? What are-"

"Stealing what?" Harvey cut in. _What is this brat going on about?_

_"_You know exactly what you're stealing!" The kid suddenly yelled as he came at Harvey again. Harvey barely had enough time to move out of the way before the kid swung at him again. This time, it cut across Harvey's chest and blood began to spill out. Harvey quickly grabbed his chest, covering up the black tar he knew would soon appear.

"What the hell do you think-" Harvey cut off when he saw the look on the kid face. "H-Hey, are you alright?" Harvey wasn't exactly such on how to react. The kid that had just swung at him moments ago was now staring at the knife in his hand, fear consuming every feature of his face. He's wide eyes watched as the droplets of blood traveled down the blade, to the hilt and onto his paled hand. It was almost if he thought it was poison.

"I-I-ah..." It seemed the boy couldn't even form words as the blood began to move down his arm.

"Koan!" yelled a voice and Harvey looked to find a woman and a few other adults running over.

_Shit!_ Harvey reached out and grabbed the knife by the blade and yanked in from the kids grasp before shoving it into his pocket. This seemed to knock the kid out of his trance. When he saw what Harvey, did, he opened his mouth to yell, but cut off when he heard the woman.

"Koan!" the woman reached them and wrapped her arms around, what Harvey assumed was her son. "What the hell are you doing? You know's it dangerous out here!" It was then she seemed to notice Harvey. "Can I help you?"

"No, I was just...asking him for directions," Harvey said in a calmed voice. He had no idea why he was even protecting this kid in the first place, but it was too late to change his excuse. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the other adults holding up their guns and weapons as they watched him carefully.

"To where? And at this late at night?" She said, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"To a motel. My friend and I were suppose to leave on a train today, but it seems she's wondered off." Harvey explained, not sure how much he should tell these people. He could tell they were just normal towns people with nothing special about them or their weapons, but he still had a bad feeling.

"...How old is your friend?" The woman asked as she relaxed a little. Harvey found this strange but answered anyway.

"Sixteen." As soon as Harvey said this, a horrible look came to the woman's face that mimicked all the other adults around. Harvey gave her a confused look, but she just shook her head.

"How long has she been missing?" asked a man to the left. He stepped forward as he hung the gun over his shoulder. "Has it been long?"

"She's only been missing a few hours," Harvey looked around to see sadden looks on the town people's faces. "Why, do you know what happened to her?"

"It seems they have taken another one..." whispered someone in the crowd.

"Oh what will we do? How will we protect ourselves?" whispered another.

"Protect us? They have escalated to taking travelers! No one is safe anymore!"

"What is going on!?" Harvey suddenly snapped, causing the whispers that had rose to go quiet. "What do you mean they've taken another one?"

"It seems your friend..." The mother of the boy stepped forward, looking even sadder then she had to a moment ago. "It seems your friend was taken by the people who have been kidnapping our own children..." A tear escaped her eye as she continued. "and you won't be able to find her body until two days have past."

"'Her Body'?" Harvey didn't like the way that was placed together.

"Well yes...all the children so far that had went missing were never found alive."

* * *

><p>Kieli and Len walked down the hall, Len humming a song to himself as he did so. This made Kieli curious.<p>

"What are you singing?" She asked. Len looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"I'm not sure, but Lukina hums it all the time! She's a real witch you know!" He smiled up at her. Kieli smiled down at him, happy to see that he was enjoying himself. Though, it faded a little when a presence appeared behind her. She didn't need to look to know that it was Rin"keeping an eye" on them, but there seemed to be another that stuck to the back of Kieli's mind. If and when she glanced behind her, she would still see the little blond girl, but she would also slightly see someone else; someone taller walking right behind her.

"So Kieli!" Len asked, breaking Kieli from her thoughts. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh-ah yea!" She said, a little shocked by the question. "Why?"

"No reason. It's just...well Lukina can be mean sometimes," He said, worry lancing his voice. "But so can Rin! So i guess since you can stand her, Lukina will be no problem, right?"

"I guess." Kieli suddenly became nervous. She had no idea why, but something felt off about all this. A little voice in her head was telling her to turn around and run, but she trusted Len. He would never hurt her...or at least that was what she had gained from her time with him so far and now that the voice in the back of her head began to grow, she really questioned it.

"_Circle you, circle you. Please don't run from us. Circle you, circle you. What games shall we play, can you guess? Before the moon sets again, you can play with us until then! Circle you circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?" T_he beautiful, yet eerie voice filled the hallway and Kieli felt a shiver go down her spine. It was too late for her to turn back now.

* * *

><p>hey everyone! I know, I haven't updated since June or January, horrible horrible me. Look *slaps myself in the face* Better? Well here in the next installment of "When you wake" and I promise, I am updating more due to current situations ^^ but anyway, I hope you enjoy and I shall see you next time!<p>

morningnight out^.^

P.S. Check out my one-shot called "The Promise" where Harvey fulfills his promise to Kieli (even though the last book just came out and now everyone knows how he really does it...bleh)


End file.
